Teenage Mutant Animorphs
by KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil
Summary: Adopted from Hamato Sakura. When the leader's daughter goes missing in the new city the Animorphs will do anything to save her. With the help of some new friends we'll see just how much trouble she can get into.
1. Reality Without Logic

Hi, my name is Elaina. I can't tell you my last name, or where I'm from, because if I told you any of this the Yeerks would have my family's heads, as well as mine. What I can tell is that my family and I aren't normal. See, my family is known as the Animorphs. If you're wondering what an Animorph is well you better sit down. An Animorph is someone who can turn into an animal at will, but you have to acquire it first. It's kind of weird but you have to touch the animal. If you can touch a living one then your set. That means no dinosaurs, unless you travel back in time, sorry people this isn't the Teen Titans, no offense Beast Boy. Aside from that there are a couple rules. The first rule is that you have to acquire an animal to turn into it. The second and most important is that you can't stay in the same morph for more than two hours. My Uncle Tobias found that out the hard way. Back when my parents and their friends were only my age. Tobias was stuck in the morph of a red-tailed hawk. He couldn't change back and lost is morphing ability, but thanks to a being that can control time called the Ellimist he was able to regain his morphing ability and his old human DNA. It all started like 20 years ago. My parents and their friends were going through an abandoned construction site when a space ship crashed in front of them. Now before you call me crazy think about the people around you. People your close to; have they been acting strange lately? The answer is Yeerks. Yeerks are an evil parasitic race of aliens form a planet in the 2056th sector of the galaxy. My Uncle Ax taught everyone that the galaxy was divided into sectors by his race of people; the Andalites. Ax's brother Elfangor was the one who was in the spaceship that crashed. He was dying and as a last resort to save the humans he gave Marco, Rachel, Tobias, and my parents, Jake and Cassie, the ability. He told them of the Yeerks, how they crawl into peoples brains through they're ear. They take total control of your body. You can't scream, you can't tell anyone because the Yeerk controls what you say. You can't even blink unless the Yeerk says so. In this state of mind they're called Controllers. My dad was a controller once, near the beginning of the first against the Yeerks. There are two kinds of controllers; willing and unwilling. Most Controllers are unwilling but there is still that percentage that willingly gave up their freedom to destroy their own race. My family is the last of the resistance against the Yeerks. Somehow the morphing ability became genetic to humans. The team consists of my dad, Jake who's the leader of the Animorphs. He's serious most the time, guess that's where I got it from, but we both know how to have a good time. My mom, Cassie, she's the best morpher even Ax can't compare to her and his people invented the technology! She's what Crayak, the Ellimist's arch enemy, called a killer with a conscience. Then there's Uncle Tobias, body of a hawk; mind of a 33 year old human. He's fierce and a bit vengeful. He'll do whatever it takes to destroy the Yeerks. He's also our eyes in the sky and a valuable asset to the team, no matter how much he thinks he isn't. Marco; he's a joker but sometimes that's what we need. Someone who looks on the bright side of things and cracks jokes. No matter how lame said joke can be. Marco is also the least willing to be an Animorph, even though he's the one who originally came up with the word. Aunt Rachel is probably the bravest of us all. She's always ready for a fight and never backs down. Marco calls her _Xena: Warrior Princess._ If you ask me it does kind of fit. Even though she and Marco are now married with a child, Katie who's two years older than me, they still fight like they used to back when they first became Animorphs, according to my parents. Katie was the first of the natural born Animorphs. She's a lot like Marco and isn't really too much like Rachel. She's fun loving and lives life to the fullest. Last but not least of the original Animorphs is Ax, or Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil. Now you see why every calls him Ax, or Aei in Angell's case. He's our resident Andalite. He hasn't quite figured out how to fit in while he's in human morph but apparently he was way worse 20 years ago. He's like a cross between a blue centaur, with no mouth extra eyes in stalks on the top of his head. He also has a big scorpion like tail with a wicked sharp blade and the ability to swing it faster than the eye can see. Another thing about Ax is that he's super formal. He calls Dad "Prince Jake" no matter how many times he's told not to. And finally in the family is Angell. She's Tobias's long lost cousin and well they don't really see eye to eye most the time. Angell is well, she's always ready for a fight, but doesn't create fights unless necessary. She has light brown hair with eyes the color of steel. She's sharp-tonged and is a bit of a hothead. She can do anything dealing with computers, but can't even boil water when cooking. To her parents she's an innocent angel, but when they aren't around she's a little snobby and is usually the leader in groups, her and my dad often lock horns. She's out going and is a bit intimidating. She's trained in all kinds of different fighting styles. Awhile back the family moved across the country. But we should know by now that no city is truly normal.


	2. When in Doubt

"Ugh. Did someone get the number of the bus that hit me?" My head pounded and I sat up. I don't remember how I ended up hear but I wasn't in my wolf morph anymore so I must have demorphed in time. I surveyed my surroundings and realized I was in a cage. 'Well what happened to put me in here? Last thing I remember was going for a run." I looked for a way out and realized that I was in major trouble. "Ah man! Dad's going to kill me! I've probably been captured by a Controller." I morphed to a wolf and called out. Hello? Can anyone hear me? I waited only hearing a deafening silence. I morphed back and stared at the roof of the cage. "That was a stupid idea. I don't even know how long I've been here. Just then a dude walked in and in all honestly he looked like a penguin. I think the thing that ticked me off the most was the fact that he wasn't in a cage. Penguin guy walked over to me. "Hello, Elaina." Okay so he knows my name? That is so not cool creep. "I trust you are comfortable." I give him a look that says something along the lines of 'what the hell kind of drug are you smoking.' I'm in a metal cage that is about as comfy as a cactus. I figured I might as well have some fun with him. "I am probably the most comfortable prisoner in history. But I could use something to eat and maybe a glass of 7UP. Oh maybe a cell phone too. I would like to call my mom and tell her not to wait up because I was kidnapped by a freak who's dressed like a penguin. Penguin smirked. "I see you have an attitude. Don't worry. I'll break you of that soon enough. "I raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you want from me?"

"You are going to use your ability to morph into animals and help me destroy all the aliens."

It was my turn to smirk. "Aren't you from the government? You're not supposed to believe in aliens."

The penguin dude walks over there and smiles. "Mock all you want, Elaina. But you're going to be here a long time."

I sigh and shake my head. "Pity. I'm not even twenty, and I'm already living with a guy much too old for me. I guess it could be worse." He looked like he was studying me. He started writing down something on a note pad he grabbed from his jacket and then left.

_**#One month later#**_

I've been in this place for one month. One freaking MONTH! And no one's been around to save me. I would have thought my family would be worried but I guess not.

Bishop's been training me to use my animal morphs and making them more powerful. Since being here, I've gained a bunch more animals.

He said I only have one job. And apparently, I'm suddenly an assassin. Yay! Because he told me I have to KILL some turtle dudes. That is not what I was born to do. My mom would so totally kill me if she found out I was killing. That's a Yeerk thing to do, not an Animorphs thing.

"Again." I looked toward the sadistic penguin and shook my head.

"Nuh-uh. I've done about four morphs in the past half hour. I'm tired."

Bishop growled. "You will obey me!"

I stood up. "When did I become a pet? Let me answer that for you. I didn't. Now You're going to back off right now. Or I'm going to go all Grizzly bear on you and tear that door down."

He smirked. "Now, are you sure this time?"

I snarled. "Just try me, Penguin."

The fruit loop was about to respond, when one of his guards came in. "Excuse me sir. But the turtles are here."

Bishop turned around and smiled. As he did that, I started morphing into a fly. "Good, good. Send in the rat."

I briefly wondered why the crazy old guy cared about a rat, but then I realized, I didn't care nor did I want to try to comprehend his insanity. So I finished my morph and started flying around in a circle waiting for the turtles. They were going to be my ride out of here. When they came in, I silently landed on one of their shells, waiting for them to finish what they were doing.

Luckily, they did what they needed to do in less than two hours. If they had to go any longer, I was going to be stuck as a fly forever.

So once they managed to leave that lab, I flew off the turtle with a medium blue mask, at least I think it was blue. Fly eyes aren't exactly the best for seeing. I flew down to another roof. Once I landed. I quickly morphed back into human and then to a pigeon. Not an easy thing to do when you're tired. Trust me. I just wanted to find a safe alley away from that crackpot of a scientist so I can rest.

Well this majorly stunk. I misjudged how far I was to the ground before I landed. Now I have a broken arm in my human morph. Normally I would have morphed back to an animal and my arm would be okay. But I was currently too tired to do that. At least that freak that was dressed as a penguin wasn't anywhere near me now. "hey are you okay?" I looked up to see one of those turtle dudes that was in the lab and sighed. Sleeping was going to have to wait.


	3. Could Be Better

I glared at him. "What do you think? I'm trying to sleep and you're interrupting me."

Then a rat walked up to me. Yes a rat walked and talked. In all honesty that's not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me. I mean when I was seven and my powers first showed up that was worth screaming over. A rat and 4 turtles that are humanoid, not so much. "I believe he was asking because your arm does not look well."

I frowned and looked at my extremely painful arm. I guess that would be a good reason. "Sorry about snapping at you. But I'm kinda tired. And yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for being concerned, but all I need is a little sleep."

The one in the orange mask walked over to me and smiled. "Hey, it's no problem, but just a quick question. Why aren't you scared of us? Not that I don't like the change, but most people run screaming when we try to help." Orange's voice was thick with a surfer's accent.

The one in purple rubbed his chin. "I was wondering the same thing. Most people tend to freak out and scream. Why didn't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, causing a little bit of pain in my arm. "I've seen worse. Way worse. I mean come on your just walking, talking turtles and a rat. What's there to be afraid of?" Uncle Marco would be proud of the sarcasm in my voice.

The one in blue raise an eye at me. "Like what?"

Well aliens that crawl in your ear and take over your brain, a blue centaur with an extra pair of eyes, my dad with a beak, Angell when she's really pissed off. Instead of answering his question, I asked my own. "Why do you all wear colored masks when you're basically naked?"

The orange one laughed. "That's a good question." He looked at Purple. "Seriously, why do we?"

One in Red shook his head and looked at him before back handing the back of Orange's head. "So we can recognise each other, bozo." I rolled my eyes. Well they seem to get along famously.

"I don't want to seem nosey or anything," I said. "But I can't keep calling you by the colors of your masks. So what are your names?"

Blue smiled. "My name is Leonardo, and these are my brothers. Raphael-" Red twirled a mini pitchfork like weapon on his finger while he did a little flick of his hand. "Michelangelo-" Orange had a huge grin on his face as Leonardo motioned to him, "and Donatello." Purple put his hockey stick-branch-thing behind his back and it looked like it levitated there. "Come on. We'll take you back to the lair and fix up your arm."

I smiled. "By the way my name is Elaina. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Are you crazy, Don?" Raphael asked. "You don't know who she is, or if she's even a good guy."

Leonardo nodded. "Probably the best thing we can do is take her to the nearest hospital."

I shot up not caring about the protest my broken arm had. "There is no way in hell you are taking me anywhere. Especially not to some hospital so don't you even think about it!"

The guys looked at me. Then Michelangelo said something that cheered me up; kinda. "Don't worry. You're not going to the hospital. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Which you don't," Raphael replied rolling his eyes. "Yer' goin' to the hospital and that's that."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Can I say something?" Michelangelo raised his hand like he was in school of something.

"NO!" Red and I yelled at him at the same time which made me feel kind of bad when he shrunk back like a puppy who was scolded. I walked over to him and bent down. "Sorry Michelangelo. I have too much of my aunt in me."

"That's ok little dudette. But you can call me Mikey!" I smiled and nodded before standing to face Donatello. "Is that offer still open?"

"Yeah we'll wrap your arm when we get back to the lair."  
I smiled sheepishly. "All I need is a place to crash for a few hours." The rat just looked at me with a questioning look. "You are more than welcome into our home to rest and recuperate." My eyes widened. "Seriously? That would be awesome! What's your name again?"

The rat nodded. "You may call me Splinter." He looked at the turtles. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go home."

They all nodded and walked over to the manhole at the end of the alley. One by one, they started jumping in.

I looked down into the sewers a bit nervously. Raphael looked up at me after about three minutes. "What's taking you so long?"

I stared at him for a brief second. Then I answered. "I'm just considering the possibilities of my jumping down there and not landing on my butt or my already injured arm."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Okay. What d'ya want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe be some sort of gentleman or something and help the injured person out a little?" I asked sarcastically. I mean come on this guy acts worse than a controller or a street thug.

"Yeah. I don't think so. Ya got another arm that ain't broken. Use it."

"Not going to happen, Turtle boy. I am not going to risk my neck just to get some rest."

He shrugged and hopped back down. "Suite yourself. I'm goin' home."

I laughed. "Good. Now I can sleep peacefully without your big mouth running."

"Raph…" I heard Leonardo sigh and I heard Leo sigh and hop back up here. "Here, I'll help you down."

I smiled as he lifted me up. "Why THANK you, Leo. At least someone knows how to be a gentleman around here."

"Hey!" Mikey said loudly. "I can be a gentleman too."

"Can it, Mikey," Don said quietly as Leo carried me through the sewers. "Do you want to wake up all of New York?"

"No," Mikey said sheepishly. "Sorry."

I smiled. "Calm down, dude. It's not like all of New York is asleep."

Don looked at me. "Are you going to be okay?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Don't worry man. Once I get some rest, I'll be as good as new."

When we got there, Leo set me down and I walked over to the couch. "This is one comfy couch," I stated, sitting down.

I was getting ready to turn on the television, when Don walked over to me. I raised my eyebrow. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yes." He pointed to his lab. "I need to check your arm."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. Walking into his med-lab thing, I raised my eyebrows. "Got enough stuff here, Don?"

Don smiled. "Yeah. I just try to make sure we have everything we need." He looked at my arm closer.

He made a couple tsking noises. "Yep. It's broken. In three places even. How did you do a thing like that?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I fell?"

Don rolled his eyes not believing me one bit. "Yeah, Okay." And he proceeded to cast it. "You're going to need to stay here for a couple months. I need to make sure that heals right."

I groan. _This is going to be a long two months._


	4. Could Be Worse

"I can't take it!" I shouted, looking down at the casted arm. "It's been a month. I'm fixing this myself."

Looking around to make sure no one was around, I started shifting into a grizzly bear. Have you ever morphed before? Let me tell you, it's not exactly pleasant.

I guess it has to do with who my mom is, but I've always been more graceful. Hair started growing down my back and on my arms, making them itch. I felt my feet almost triple in size and split into bear feet. My hands were growing too and y thumb was melting together with my pointer finger. I felt my legs stretch and my insides shift. Hair completely covered my body in a way that probably made me look like a werewolf… or werebear I guess? The muscles on my arms, legs and my whole body expanded. I flexed my newly formed muscles and shivered at the raw power.

So after a couple minutes, I fall down on my haunches and explore the lair with my nose. I should probably tell you that a bear's eyesight is not the best in the world.

So I took my sweet time sniffing around my surroundings. Suddenly, I smell something oddly appetizing. Landing on all fours, I walk into a very bright room. Judging from the light, I would say it's the kitchen.

So using my amazing sniffer, I looked around and found a giant white thing holding the food.

Giving in to my animal instincts, I reach up and try to open the white container. Unfortunately, my paws were too big. Frustrated, I stood up on my haunches and grabbed hold of the box with both paws and proceeded to shake it. Finally, I managed to open the door. Now to get the goodies.

"LEO! I found what was making the noise! A giant bear is in our kitchen! And it's eating all our food!" My head perked as I heard a childish voice screech.

I groaned. I had completely forgotten that there were other people in this house. Which is kind of funny and slightly ironic seeing as they're giant walking talking turtles. I mean, who could forget that? So I turned to see four blurry green figures standing in the doorway.

"Holy shell. How did that thing get in here?" I heard someone say. I think it was Raph.

"It doesn't matter how it got in here. We need to worry about getting it out. WITHOUT harming it," I'm assuming that was Leo.

I stood up on my haunches. Hold up guys. I'm not going to hurt you.

"Did that bear just... talk?" Must have been Donnie.

"I didn't think grizzly bears did that," Mikey said.

"No bear or any animal besides a parrot is supposed to do that, Mikey," Don replied.

Well, at least you guys aren't controllers. Their first reaction would have been the decision that I'm an Andalite.

Raph looked at me. "What's and Andalite?"

That actually makes me feel better, kind of. I tell him. I'm going to morph back. Please promise me you won't freak out.

Without giving them a chance to answer, I stood up on my haunches and proceeded to morph back. Within minutes, I felt pounds lighter. "So that's why Aunt Rachel calls it 'Speed dieting," I mutter quietly to myself.

Looking up, I saw the four turtles staring at me none of them sure what just happened or if it actually did happen. Slightly uncomfortable, I waved. "Hi."

Don was the first to recover. "Did you turn into a bear?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Raph was the next to speak. "Okay. What the shell is goin' on here?"

I sighed knowing that now there wasn't any way around it. "Alright. I'm an Animorph."

Raph stared at me blankly. "What the shell is an _Animorph_?"

I smiled. "I'm an Animorph. That means I can change into any animal I want. Provided I already acquired the DNA."

Don blinked. "I'm sorry. Did you say _acquire_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, acquire. It means I gain the DNA of the animal."

Mikey scratched his head. "I'm confused."

"Why do I get the feeling you're always confused?" I asked quietly. I walked over to Klunk, who had just walked into the room. "Allow me to demonstrate, Mikey." I stooped down.

"Wait," Mikey said with my hand two inches from Klunk's head. "Is this going to hurt my baby?"

I smiled. "Don't worry. It's not going to hurt him. He's just going to feel really calm for a couple seconds."

Mikey looked wary, but nodded.

I set my hand on Klunk's head and concentrated on his body. I could feel him calming down as I did that. When I absorbed his DNA, I stood up. "Now, for me to show you this, I'm going to have to ask you to remove Klunk from the room. He might freak out a little."

Mikey looked confused, but he went ahead and took Klunk from the room. When he got back, I smiled grimly. "Okay. Just remember, I need you guys not to freak out."

Then, concentrating on the animal I just acquired, I started to morph into it. I shuddered slightly as I felt all my bones shrinking and bending in a completely different way than they were used to. Then I shrunk and grew fur and whiskers. When I was done, I finally looked like a cat. Before I could do anything else, I heard a thud. Looking up at the turtles in the room, I felt like laughing. I would have to, if cats could laugh. Mikey had fainted.


	5. Here Comes the Calvary

I looked around. So now you guys know what I can do.I said, cleaning my paw. You do realize I'm going to have to kill you now, right?

Looking at the boys that were still awake, I saw their faces drain of any color. I rolled my eyes. I'm kidding. Geez, it's like you guys never heard a joke before.

Raph scowled. "It wasn't funny."

I smiled. I thought it was. I jumped onto the table. So, what do you think? I now have all the abilities a cat does.

Don looked at me. "That was amazing. Tell me, were you born with this ability, or was it given to you? And if it was given, who gave it to you?"

I looked at him. I was born with it.

Don looked amazed. "Fascinating. Now, is this a common thing amongst your species, or are certain people gifted with it?"

I stared at him. Hold up dude. My species? Dude, I'm human.

Don stared at me. "Then how are you able to morph into animals? Why do call yourself an Animorph?"

I rolled my cat-eyes. Okay. Pay close attention, because I'm only going to say this story once. About twenty some years ago, my parents and three of their friends were walking home from the mall. When they got to a construction zone, they decided to cross through it. But then they saw the alien an alien known as Prince Elfangor came and asked for their help in fighting in a war. So of course, they agreed. And Elfangor gave them all the awesome ability to change into different animals at will. And they've been fighting in the war ever since two years ago, where they defeated the Yeerks and saved the world from being infested by evil mind controlling slugs. Did you get all that?

They all just looked at me. "Wha?" Yeah… That's what I thought. Okay, so maybe my explanation wasn't so great. I had to explain it about three more times. Then Mikey woke up and I had to repeat my story another three times. I actually had to turn back into a human. And I was really enjoying being a cat.

"I'm still confused," Mikey stated. "How is it that an alien gave you your powers?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Mikey, I'm going to explain this one more time. SLOWLY. And you better listen. When my parents were kids, they met an alien in a spaceship. Are you following me?"

When he nodded, I continued. "When they spoke with the alien, he told them of a war between his species and an alien race known as the Yeerks. Yeerks are basically small grey slugs that take over the brain of a creature. My family wanted to help, so the alien gave them the power to turn into animals. And that's how the Animorphs came to be."

Mikey scratched his head. "I still don't get it."

Raph walked over and smacked him upside the head. "Of course_ you _wouldn't get it."

I rolled my eyes. Something I've gotten used to doing in the past hour. "Well you're just going to have to be confused. I am not explaining it again."

I turned around and walked into the dojo. It was kind of a cool room. There was a punching bag in the right corner, and a bunch of weapons on the left wall.

Don walked in. "So, what other morphs can you do? I mean, besides a bear and Klunk."

I looked at him. "You were listening, right? I can turn into any animal I want to. Provided I've acquired it's DNA."

"Like?" Don pressed.

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a nosy turtle, you know that?" I asked. "I can morph into bugs, like say, an ant or fly. I can also morph into a mammal, like a tiger or bear. I can morph into any animal you can think of. Hell I could morph one of you." They all looked at me with wide eyes. At least that got their attention.

"Hmm, very interesting. So you turn into an exact copy of the animal. Not just a form of the animal?" Don asked.

"Yes. Everything that makes that animal unique. That is what DNA is, isn't it Donnie?" I smiled at his sheepish face. "Don't worry, Donnie. I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while before I can find a way to get back home. I'm sure I'll be able to answer all your questions."

The second I said that, however, the alarm went off. When I saw the turtles get out their weapons, I morphed into a giant gorilla. A favorite of my Uncle Marco's. So as we all got ready to attack, Don slowly walked over and opened the door. The second he did, however, a bunch of animals came running in. Wait. Animals? I looked at the animals and saw a ten-foot Siberian tiger, a gorilla, a grey wolf, a red-tailed hawk, a grizzly bear, a cat, a panther, and an Andalite. I groaned and walked forward demorphing with each step I took.

"Wait!" Leo said. You don't know if they're dangerous or not."

I turned to look at him. Don't worry, Leo. They won't hurt you. I turned to the strange bunch of creatures and walked over to the tiger that was standing next to the wolf. I grinned sheepishly and honestly was a little afraid. "Hey, Dad. Hi Mom." Looking back at the rest of the animals I gave an apologetic smile, only to receive glares from all of them. I'm so dead.


	6. Family Reunion

I chuckled nervously as the tiger looked at me and growled softly. "So how much trouble am I in?"  
Try a lot. he replied.  
I frowned as he and the others morphed back into their original forms. Well, except for my uncles Ax and Tobias, who were already in their true forms.  
Mom ran up and gave me a hug. "What were you thinking, running off like that? You had us worried."  
I looked at her. "I'm sorry, Mom. Originally, I was just going for a run. You know how I like doing that. Then I was captured by a sadistic penguin..."  
"Wait, wait, wait," Marco said. "Did you just say a sadistic penguin?" He looked at Dad. "Dude, I think your daughter has finally lost it."  
Dad looked at him irritated and like he wanted to use his tiger morph on him. "She hasn't lost anything. Though that is kind of strange." He looked at me. "Please tell me you're not actually saying a penguin captured you."  
I rolled my eyes. "No. It was some freak in a penguin suit."  
"Oh, that makes sense." Leave it to Uncle Marco to make sense of something like that.  
"So you are safe, right?" Mom asked. I saw that she was looking at the turtles and their rat master kind of nervously.  
I smiled. "Yeah, Mom. It's safe here. These are my friends. Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, and their father, Master Splinter." I said pointing to each of them as I said their names. "They've been helping me since I broke my arm about a month ago."  
Dad looked around. "But you were gone longer than two months. What happened?"  
I shuffled my feet. "I was captured by some kook who knew who I was. And oddly enough, he wasn't a Yeerk. All he wanted was some little slave to get rid of some turtles for him." I looked at the guys. "Apparently, these guys had to save their father from him and gave me a form of escape. So when I got out of there, I morphed into a pigeon and flew off. When I decided to land, I morphed in the air and I landed and broke my arm"  
Mikey looked at me. "Wait, so you were captured by Bishop? Why didn't we see you?"  
"I kind of morphed into a fly before you came in the room."  
"Wait," Dad said, concerned. "You turned into a fly?" When I nodded, he frowned. "What did I tell you about morphing into insects? It's too dangerous. You're lucky you didn't have someone swat you." I had to keep myself from grinning. My dad told me about the time they morphed flies and stoed away on a plane and he ended up being hit.  
"But I was desperate!" I defended. "It was either morph into a bug, or be stuck there for the rest of my life."  
"Uh, I hate to interrupt," a voice came from the sewers. "But is it safe to come out?"

I grinned. "Come on out, guys. And, Katie? Would you please tell Dad I'm fine?"

After I said that, my dear cousin, Katie came in. Followed by Angell.

I smiled and ran up to them. "Hey, how are you guys?"

"We're fine," Katie said smiling. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"You do realize that you could be not fine right?" Angell rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.  
"Aw, come on, A," I whined. "You know I would have called. But my phone died."  
"Right," she said sarcastically. "And since when do you let your phone die?"  
"Uh, never?" I asked.  
She scoffed and flipped her light brown hair to the side. "Right. And you actually expect me to believe that it died on you?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Ok, so it didn't die. I lost it. I'm thinking Bishop took it after I was knocked unconscious."  
Angell laughed. "You actually let yourself get caught. Unbelievable."  
"Oh, like you could do any better?"  
"As a matter of fact, I could and would have done better." she told me.  
"Oh really?" I asked, stepping closer.  
"Yeah." She walked up to me her heeled boots making her even taller than she already was. I've never really figured out how he and Tobias were related. They were nothing alike. Tobias was calm, quiet and never got on someone's bad side; unless it's a Yeerk. Angell on the other hand was hotheaded, loud and honestly a pain in the neck. How everyone puts up with her is beyond me. "Look I love this reunion as much as the next person but would you care to explain a few things?" I looked toward Aunt Rachel and shrugged. "Ok one: Who are they?" She pointed to the guys and Splinter. "This Leoanardo, Donatello, Rapheal and Michelangelo. And that's their Sensei Splinter."

"It is a pleasure to meet Elaina's family." He walked over toward Dad and bowed. Dad looked confused for a second before he too bowed. "My name is Jake, this is my wife Cassie and you already know my daughter."

"Hi. I'm Rachel and this is my husband, Marco and my daughter Katie."

"Name's Angell and this is my cousin Tobias and my Uncle Ax." Leo raised his eye at Angell calling Ax her uncle. Technically Ax isn't her uncle but they've become really close in the time they've been together and they are related in some way. "Ax? That's a... unique name." Don's nervusness was clear in his voice. My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. My family here call me Ax because I believe it is human custom to shorten names.

"Human customs?" It seemed only Leo caught that part because Raph, Don and Mikey looked even more confused (But Mikey's always confused so tha wasn't to surprising). "Ax isn't exactly from around here. He's from a planet that's... A lot of light years away." The seconds ticked away as we waited for it to sink in. The guys seemed to wrap their heads around everything fairly quickly and then something exploded.


	7. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hello people I am so sorry that I haven't updated anything in so long but on May 15th I was in a car accident and all my electronic devices were in the crash with me. My leg was broken and my older bro confiscated everything from me :(

Until I'm back on my feet, healed and walking on my own again I won't be able to write. I am so sorry for any inconvenience that I have caused and I wish you'll bare with me through this and wait for me to heal.


End file.
